Kinedyne views docking-type securement of wheelchairs in both public and private vehicles as a potential long term growth market. To advance wheelchair securement technology, several fundamental research questions must be answered before a unique product can be brought market within 3-5 years. To minimize investment risk and draw upon on going research, Kinedyne has formed a partnership with the University of Pittsburgh. The Pitt research team has designed a docking -type securement concept which is based upon the development of a consumer and industry adopted universal securement interface. The proposed research plan entails comprehensive evaluation of the occupant protection and crash safety provided by the docking system through computer simulation. Results of simulations in conjunction with sled testing and structural analysis, will be used in prototype design. Demonstration of the docking system and a financial analysis of the concept will follow. The outcome of the Phase I feasibility study will be: 1)results of the crash safety evaluation 2) design, fabrication and testing of a docking system prototype, 3) results of prototype evaluation by consumers and industry 4) if deemed financially viable, a draft plan to guide the second stage development. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Kinedyne's goal is to remain a leading producer and supplier of wheelchair securement and occupant restraint systems. Kinedyne is excited by the prospect that the proposed development will mature into a unique product that will lead the commercial market due to its technical innovation, use of universal interface, and response to the needs of wheelchair users and vehicles operators. The system will have potential market application in all wheelchair transport modalities, both private and public.